Claimed by Death
by MidKnight2089
Summary: The war is won, and Harry thought it would all be good. But people are dying, and Harry can't help but feel he is being watched. One-shot. (Rated T to be safe)


**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Just a little something I wrote, whilst trying to write down chapter 3 for 'Harry and the Blue'. Probably not that good, but I liked writing it.**

 **This is just a one-shot, and nothing will change that. But anyway, enjoy. :)**

* * *

It all began with Voldemort's final defeat.

In truth, Harry had believed that defeating Voldemort would not only end the war, but also all of the troubles in his life. In the former, he was correct, as the Death Eaters pretty much surrendered, excluding a couple of diehard individuals.

On the latter, however, he was wrong. Oh so very wrong.

It did look like everything was going to be okay, at first. True, Harry had united the Deathly Hallows, and they wouldn't leave him alone, but he could ignore them quite easily.

He had a life to rebuild, after all, with him finally being able to be free of the Dursley's, and able to restart his relationship with Ginny … but he couldn't help but feel something was watching him, non-stop, from the moment he picked up the Elder Wand from Voldemort's corpse.

Since everyone, Harry included, was celebrating, he didn't pay attention to the fact that Parvati Patil died of injuries sustained in the aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts, when a part of the wall collapsed upon her; or that Cho Chang was killed by one of the few Death Eaters who was still at large within a week of the battle, with Cho too injured to resist.

To be honest, he didn't want to notice. One of them was his ex, and both of them had departed on bad terms with Harry. He also didn't want to fight anymore, and since the Death Eaters were now dealt with, everything would be okay.

Only, it wasn't.

Within a month of the battle, Romilda Vane was hit by a muggle car while she had been shopping in London, which caused her to die almost instantly.

A couple of months after that, Luna Lovegood and her father visited Norway on the hunt for herds of Blibbering Humdingers, and never returned, having been killed alongside her father by a previously undiscovered basilisk that had been in the country.

At Luna's funeral, Harry managed to not cry for his friend, who had died looking for something she truly believed in.

Then Hermione died.

Her death had been ironic. With enough force, a blunt object could kill someone if it hit them on the head. Hermione had been restoring the Hogwarts library, and a book fell from the highest shelf.

She had never seen it coming.

Ron had grieved, Ginny had cried, and Harry only now started to wonder why two of his closest friends had died in quick succession, but he only believed it to only be a coincidence, and not something more sinister.

Several months went by, and Harry and the Weasley's recovered from Hermione's death, although Ron had completely changed, seemingly trying to ignore the pain by doing more work than he had ever done. Harry wondered if Ron felt guilty about not being there for Hermione, and being unable to save her life as a result.

Then, nearly a year after Hermione's death, Ginny died, and Harry's whole world fell apart.

It turned out that Ginny's death had been caused by Dolores Umbridge. She had somehow managed to hang on in the Ministry even after the war, although Harry had made efforts to get justice, and had gotten quite close to getting her to trial. To silence him, and thereby save her own skin, she had, once again, sent Dementors after him.

Ginny had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time, and had suffered a fate worse than death as a result. Although Umbridge was thrown in the Veil, and Harry, in the end, did get justice, it still didn't change the fact that his girlfriend was dead, as was two of his best female friends.

Following her funeral, Harry retreated into the muggle world, trying to deal with the pain in less than healthy ways, loosing himself in booze and whores, spending every night with a different woman, not knowing that within a month, they would all be dead.

Throughout that entire time, even after 2 whole years since the Battle of Hogwarts, he still felt that he was being watched by someone.

And so, Harry followed this pattern for 7 months, until he tried to get in contact with some of the prostitutes he had spent the night with, hoping to get a repeat performance, only to find they were all dead.

Some had died due to diseases, some had been murdered, some had fallen victim to drugs, but every last one of them was dead.

It was at this point that Harry realised that something was seriously wrong, and, having a hunch, checked up on several other ladies.

In the end, Harry reached one conclusion: Someone was killing off every woman that he had ever had any romantic or sexual involvement in, or those who went above and beyond in trying to get his attention.

Parvati, Cho, Luna, Ginny …. He had either dated or gone on a 'date' with all 4 of them. Romilda had attempted to seduce him multiple times. Hermione and him had accidentally kissed once.

Anyone he was romantically involved with, in any shape or form, was dead.

Following this startling revelation, Harry tried to find the killer. He would devote his family fortune, which had already been drained by Harry's various dalliances with whores, to finding the killer. But no matter what he tried, he couldn't find anything.

It was literally impossible for just one person to have killed all these women, to be there at the right moment, to have everything they'd need to commit the murders, and to also get away with every last one of them without leaving a single trace.

But Harry didn't give up, and kept looking, kept trying, and kept failing.

He avoided any romantic involvement with anyone, just to save their lives.

By this point, it had been 3 years since the end of the war, and Harry was at Godric's Hollow.

He was standing in front of his parent's grave, when he felt something change. The air felt … darker.

Before he could move, he felt someone press themselves against his back, and wrap their hands around him. Whoever they were, they had breasts, and Harry more than anything wanted to run, but for some reason, he couldn't move at all.

But he did feel the Hallows vibrating, shaking with what Harry could only describe as excitement.

"Hello Master" a seductive voice whispered in his ear.

Harry didn't dare turn, and asked "Who are you, and why are you here?"

He was dreading the answer for some reason, and her response confirmed why "I am Death, and you are my beloved Master, and I am here to claim what is mine … what those little girls all thought they could have. You."

From that moment onwards, Harry Potter would never be seen again.


End file.
